Don't You Miss The Way We Were?
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: A oneshot songfic to The Way We Were by Default. After being hurt constantly, Sakura's had enough, but Sasuke hasn't given up yet. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song The Way We Were by Default.

Author's Note: I was just listening to this song, and I was struck with the sudden thought of making a songfic out of it (of course for Sasuke and Sakura since it fits them pretty well). So here it is! And yes, I know Sasuke is very OOC.

By the way, as a note, I **don't** plan on making a sequel or continuation to this fic as I did with my previous songfic. So don't ask please!

Don't You Miss The Way We Were?

_We've fallen out of grace again _

_Could be the beginning of the end_

"Sakura..."

She ignored him call out her name.

"Sakura!"

"No."

"Sakura, please--"

"No more. You hurt me for the last time."

She kept her back to him, her footsteps quiet as she walked on.

_We stuck by and watched the other walk away _

_Could not stay_

"I didn't mean to--"

"You never _mean_ to. Same excuses as always."

"Damn it, Sakura! Listen!"

"I've heard enough, Sasuke. I won't listen to anymore of your excuses."

He ran after her, grabbing her wrist in a desperate attempt to stop her from walking away. "Please! Sakura! Don't go!" he yelled, not letting go as she struggled, her eyes still looking away from him.

_I can't believe we'd give up so easy_

After a few moments, she stopped struggling, standing still as his grip on her wrist grew a little tighter.

_Don't you miss the way we were?_

"If things were different...if you didn't hurt me so many times in the past...then right now this wouldn't be that big of a problem," she said softly, her emerald eyes still avoiding the onyx ones that were staring sadly and begging her to turn around.

_Don't you wish we made that turn?_

"But things can't change now. The damage has already been done, and there's no way to take them back."

Silence overtook them as the sky darkened, the sunlight fading and nighttime crawling quickly over them. She chuckled darkly, "Four years ago on this night...I told you I loved you. It fell on deaf ears."

"It didn't. Sakura...I love you. Can't you get that through the brain of yours?"

He could feel her stiffen slightly, but still refused to look up at him. "Don't keep lying to me, Sasuke. I already know that you don't love me. You told me yourself that you didn't. Don't go around and say the opposite. I may seem dumb to you, but trust me, I'm far from it," she said, the anger and pain becoming more evident in her voice.

_What we said was sometimes meant _

_Wasn't worth the breath that we spent_

"You're wrong. You're completely wrong, Sakura."

His hand loosened its grip on her wrist, choosing instead to weave his fingers in hers.

"I tried my best to change, Sakura. I'm still trying. I want to be everything that I wasn't for you four years ago. That's what you deserve, and that's what I want to give you."

"Heh...for me? How sweet of you."

He could easily detect her sarcasm. "I'm being serious." "So am I," she replied, not reacting to his grip on her hand.

_Even though that I don't know how much we tried or even why _

_For all it's worth, it's not what we deserve_

"Sakura...I love you. More than I can tell you. You should know that."

"No...no I don't know it. You know why? Because all you've done is hurt me, and haven't shown me a single thing that proves me wrong."

"Yes I--"

"No, you haven't. Have you ever hugged me when I needed it? No. Did you ever ask me how my day went? No. Have you ever kissed me? No. To me, it seems like I'm just the owner of the title and nothing more."

_Don't you miss the way we were?_

_Don't you wish we made that turn?_

"Things are the same as they were back then...four years ago I was willing to give up everything for you. My friends, my family...hell, my life in Konoha all together. And I'd still do it too. But...why would I sacrifice everything for a person who doesn't even love me?"

_The best times are far gone_

"If only...if only things were as easy at they were back then. But now...those times are far away, just a memory."

His grip on her hand tightened as he tried his best to ignore the turning feeling in his stomach.

_All that's left is to forget_

"Memories I wish I could forget sometimes...so I could go back to a time when I wasn't being hurt all the time."

"No...no!"

_Still I seem to hang on_

_But indeed it's not over_

At that moment, Sasuke's inner walls broke.

He didn't care about pride.

He didn't care about the tears that now fell down his face.

The only thing he did care about was her.

With as much gentle strength he could muster, he pulled her close and turned her around, instantly enveloping her into a tight embrace against him so she couldn't move. "Don't...don't say that...please, don't say that again," he whispered into her hair, ignoring the small struggle the girl was putting up against him.

"What? Can't face the truth?"

"Just don't!"

Sakura froze, hearing the loud tone of his voice muffled as if he struggled to keep it from breaking. Without making direct contact with his eyes, she could see the stream of tears falling down his cheeks. She held in a breath, her mind going a mile a minute with thoughts. _'He's...crying?'_ she questioned several times over before she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

_Don't you miss the way we were?_

"Why...?"

"I don't care about anything else right now...I love you Sakura. Please...don't say you want to forget everything. Please don't leave."

"Sasuke..."

_Don't you wish we made that turn?_

"Nothing...can heal the damage caused though, Sasuke."

"I know, but I want to try harder to keep you from hurting anymore. I don't want to lose you. I need you Sakura. More than anything, I need you."

_Don't you miss the way we were?_

With a held breath, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to meet onyx, the tears stopped but the trails still there on his cheeks. "I may not show it...but can't you tell how I feel?" he said softly, enjoying the feeling now of her hands resting gently on his chest, over his pounding heart.

"Please...please give me another chance, Sakura."

"...One more chance...I think I can manage to do that."

He smiled, really smiled as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. He took one hand into his and already started to lead her back home. "What are you doing?" she asked, almost running to keep up with him.

"We got some catching up to do."

She laughed slightly, tears brimming her eyes for a few moments as they already turned the corner back to the Uchiha district.

_Don't you miss the way we were?_

_'I don't miss it at all.'_


End file.
